Series 3
Robot MPire: Series 3 was the third series of the British e-game show Robot MPire. It was uploaded in 2016 on YouTube. It was the first series to include special Christmas episodes. Format The series consists of sixteen heats, with eight robots competing in each heat. Each heat winner moves onto the Semi-Finals, where the two winners from each Semi-Finals advance to the Grand Final. This series features restructured heats, where the first round has two three-way eliminators instead of four one-on-one battles, with two robots progressing to the next round. Seeded Robots 1. Odium New Hero 2. Hworf 3. Brandeis Airwaves 4. Storm 2 5. Minotaur 6. Nightmare 7. Merlin 8. Wheely Big Cheese 9. Terrorhurtz 10. Civil Uprising 11. The Solution 2 12. Jupiter 2 13. Supernova 14. Spawn Again 15. Rhodonite 16. Gemini 17. Hypno-Disc 18. Cicada Song 19. Bulldog Breed 20. X-Terminator 21. Tornado 22. Wedge of Doom 23. Wide Load 24. Splinter 25. Broken April 2 26. Mortis 27. Infamy 28. Crush 2 29. Melancholix 2 30. Pathosis 2 31. Behemoth 32. Cheap Surgery 3 Heats Heat A Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 3/Heat A Robots competing: Bulldog Breed, Qhost, Uplifting, Supernova, Uraeno, Evil Eye Round 1 *Bulldog Breed vs Uraeno vs Qhost: Uraeno eliminated *Supernova vs Uplifting vs Evil Eye: Supernova eliminated Round 2 *Bulldog Breed vs Evil Eye: Bulldog Breed won *Qhost vs Uplifting: Uplifting won Round 3 *Bulldog Breed vs Uplifting: Bulldog Breed won Heat B Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 3/Heat B Robots competing: The Solution 2, Crash Drone 4, Vamoes, Wedge of Doom, Hour of Origins, Sir Lance-a-Frog Round 1 *Hour of Origins vs Crasp Drone 4 vs The Solution 2: Hour of Origins eliminated *Sir Lance-a-Frog vs Wedge of Doom vs Vamoes: Vamoes eliminated Round 2 *The Solution 2 vs Sir Lance-a-Frog: Sir Lance-a-Frog won *Crasp Drone 4 vs Wedge of Doom: Wedge of Doom won Round 3 *Sir Lance-a-Frog vs Wedge of Doom: Sir Lance-a-Frog won Heat C Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 3/Heat C Robots competing: Rhodonite, State of Alert, Scorch 3, Cheap Surgery 3, Biologic Assault, Orphan Round 1 *State of Alert vs Cheap Surgery 3 vs Orphan: State of Alert eliminated *Rhodonite vs Scorch 3 vs Biologic Assault: Scorch 3 eliminated Round 2 *Cheap Surgery 3 vs Biologic Assault: Biologic Assault won *Orphan vs Rhodonite: Rhodonite won :Note: Both robots ended up in the pit. A re-match was called, which Rhodonite won. Round 3 *Biologic Assault vs Rhodonite: Biologic Assault won Heat D Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 3/Heat D Robots competing: Storm 2, Scratch, Cascading, Jupiter 2, StrAtA, Medium Round 1 *Medium vs Jupiter 2 vs Scratch: Medium eliminated *Storm 2 vs StrAtA vs Cascading: Cascading eliminated Round 2 *Jupiter 2 vs StrAtA: StrAtA won *Storm 2 vs Scratch: Storm 2 won Round 3 *StrAtA vs Storm 2: Storm 2 won Heat E Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 3/Heat E Robots competing: Spawn Again, Fortune, Domino, Broken April 2, Egulp, Furtive Round 1 *Egulp vs Spawn Again vs Furtive: Furtive eliminated *Broken April 2 vs Domino vs Fortune: Broken April 2 eliminated Round 2 *Spawn Again vs Fortune: Spawn Again won *Egulp vs Domino: Domino won Round 3 *Spawn Again vs Domino: Spawn Again won Heat F Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 3/Heat F Robots competing: Gemini, Torrenta, Triad of Midnight, Tornado, Sunbeam, JellyBean Round 1 *Tornado vs JellyBean vs Triad of Midnight: Tornado eliminated *Torrenta vs Sunbeam vs Gemini: Sunbeam eliminated Round 2 *JellyBean vs Torrenta: JellyBean won *Triad of Midnight vs Gemini: Triad of Midnight won Round 3 *JellyBean vs Triad of Midnight: Triad of Midnight won Heat G Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 3/Heat G Robots competing: Brandeis Airwaves, Sanzen, Corrupt Device, Splinter, Guard, Steel Duck Round 1 *Steel Duck vs Splinter vs Guard: Guard eliminated *Sanzen vs Brandeis Airwaves vs Corrupt Device: Corrupt Device eliminated Round 2 *Steel Duck vs Brandeis Airwaves: Brandeis Airwaves won *Splinter vs Sanzen: Splinter won Round 3 *Brandeis Airwaves vs Splinter: Brandeis Airwaves won Heat H Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 3/Heat H Robots competing: Mortis, Void, Dirty Kismet, Minotaur, Ornament, Knack Round 1 *Knack vs Dirty Kismet vs Mortis: Mortis eliminated *Ornament vs Void vs Minotaur: Ornament eliminated :Note: All three robots were counted out during the match. A re-match was called, which Ornament lost. Round 2 *Knack vs Minotaur: Minotaur won *Dirty Kismet vs Void: Void won Round 3 *Minotaur vs Void: Void won Heat I Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 3/Heat I Robots competing: Infamy, Golden Destiny 2, Greensect, Terrorhurtz, S3, Cassius 2 Round 1 *Greensect vs Infamy vs Golden Destiny 2: Greensect eliminated *Terrorhurtz vs Cassius 2 vs S3: Cassius 2 eliminated Round 2 *Infamy vs S3: S3 won *Golden Destiny 2 vs Terrorhurtz: Terrorhurtz won Round 3 *S3 vs Terrorhurtz: S3 won Heat J Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 3/Heat J Robots competing: Nightmare, Tetral, Quietus, Cicada Song, Overbyte, Noxious 2 Round 1 *Tetral vs Nightmare vs Quietus: Tetral eliminated *Cicada Song vs Overbyte vs Noxious 2: Cicada eliminated Round 2 *Nightmare vs Noxious 2: Nightmare won *Quietus vs Overbyte: Overbyte won Round 3 *Nightmare vs Overbyte: Nightmare won Heat K Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 3/Heat K Robots competing: Pathosis 3, Soul Stalker, Leech, Hypno-Disc, Elvira 2, The Excavator Round 1 *Hypno-Disc vs Elvira 2 vs Leech: Leech eliminated *Pathosis 3 vs Soul Stalker vs The Excavator: Pathosis 3 eliminated Round 2 *Hypno-Disc vs Soul Stalker: Hypno-Disc won *Elvira 2 vs The Excavator: Elvira 2 won Round 3 *Hypno-Disc vs Elvira 2: Elvira 2 won Heat L Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 3/Heat L Robots competing: Odium New Hero, Raging Knightmare, Bigger Brother, X-Terminator, Anuilia, MechaVore Round 1 *Bigger Brother vs Raging Knightmare vs X-Terminator: X-Terminator eliminated *Odium New Hero vs Anuilia vs MechaVore: Anuilia eliminated Round 2 *Raging Knightmare vs Odium New Hero: Odium New Hero won *Bigger Brother vs MechaVore: Bigger Brother won Round 3 *Odium New Hero vs Bigger Brother: Odium New Hero won Heat M Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 3/Heat M Robots competing: Wide Load, Rib, Impavid, Melancholix 2, UI Segment, Eight Round 1 *UI Segment vs Rib vs Wide Load: UI Segment eliminated *Eight vs Impavid vs Melancholix 2: Impavid eliminated Round 2 *Rib vs Melancholix 2: Rib won *Wide Load vs Eight: Eight won Round 3 *Rib vs Eight: Eight won Heat N Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 3/Heat N Robots competing: Hworf, Angel Grinder, The Birdcage, Merlin, King Sting, Strix Round 1 *Hworf vs The Birdcage vs King Sting: The Birdcage eliminated *Strix vs Merlin vs Angel Grinder: Strix eliminated Round 2 *Hworf vs Angel Grinder: Hworf won *King Sting vs Merlin: Merlin won Round 3 *Hworf vs Merlin: Hworf won Heat O Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 3/Heat O Robots competing: Crush 2, Printed Death, Pussycat, Wheely Big Cheese, Launch Platform, Ruiner Round 1 *Ruiner vs Wheely Big Cheese vs Pussycat: Wheely Big Cheese eliminated *Printed Death vs Launch Platform vs Crush 2: Printed Death eliminated Round 2 *Ruiner vs Launch Platform: Launch Platform won *Pussycat vs Crush 2: Pussycat won Round 3 *Launch Platform vs Pussycat: Pussycat won Heat P Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 3/Heat P Robots competing: Civil Uprising, Industry 3, Seiffra, Behemoth, Lucky Seven, Abandoned Sr. Round 1 *Lucky Seven vs Abandoned Sr. vs Behemoth: Abandoned Sr. eliminated *Seiffra vs Industry 3 vs Civil Uprising: Civil Uprising eliminated Round 2 *Behemoth vs Seiffra: Seiffra won *Lucky Seven vs Industry 3: Lucky Seven won Round 3 *Seiffra vs Lucky Seven: Lucky Seven won Semi-Finals Semi-Final 1 Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 3/Semi-Final 1 Round 1 *Biologic Assault vs Hworf: Hworf won *Lucky Seven vs Nightmare: Nightmare won *Bulldog Breed vs Elvira 2: Bulldog Breed won *Brandeis Airwaves vs S3: Brandeis Airwaves won Round 2 *Hworf vs Bulldog Breed: Bulldog Breed won *Nightmare vs Brandeis Airwaves: Nightmare won Semi-Final 2 Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 3/Semi-Final 2 Round 1 *Storm 2 vs Void: Storm 2 won *Pussycat vs Spawn Again: Pussycat won *Triad of Midnight vs Odium New Hero: Odium New Hero won *Sir Lance-a-Frog vs Eight: Eight won Round 2 *Storm 2 vs Odium New Hero: Odium New Hero won *Pussycat vs Eight: Pussycat won Grand Final Main Article:Robot MPire: Series 3/Grand Final Eliminators *Odium New Hero vs Pussycat: Odium New Hero won *Nightmare vs Bulldog Breed: Nightmare won Playoff *Pussycat vs Bulldog Breed: Bulldog Breed won Final *Odium New Hero vs Nightmare: Nightmare won Awards Main Article:Robot MPire/Awards These are the winners of the two awards given out at the end of the series: *Best Design: Rib *Best Performance: Launch Platform Side Competition King of the Hill Main Article:Robot MPire: Series 3/King of the Hill The Robot MPire King of the Hill tournament is a points based competition. The aim is to gain as many points as your opponents whilst alone on the podium, or else hold on as long as possible until time runs out. Participants: Domino, Mink Car, The Solution 2, Medium, Noxious 2, T-Minus, Mighty Citrine, Hypno-Disc, Vrooom, False, Pestilence, Angel Grinder, Savage, Industry 3, The Excavator, Launch Platform, Impavid, Silent Riot, Triad of Midnight, Soul Stalker, S3, Uraeno, Odium New Hero, Hour of Origins, Grape Soda, Orphan, Roders, Winston, Father Midnight 2, Ornament, The Fear, Jewel of Plagues Winner: S3 Sumo Main Article:Robot MPire: Series 3/Sumo Basho The Robot MPire Sumo Basho tournament is a head-to-head with Killdozer. The aim is to push the house robot off the podium, or else hold on as long as possible. Cease is called after one minute. Participants: Greensect, Seiffra, Storm 2, Elvira 2, Qhost, Rib, Dirty Kismet, Sir Lance-a-Frog Winner: Storm 2 Christmas Specials During the third series, a number of special shows are being held over the Christmas period. These Christmas specials are two Annihilations, Tag Team, and League competitions. Annihilation (Flip Edition) Main Article:Robot MPire: Series 3/Annihilation (Flip Edition) In this special, flipping robots from the series compete in a rumble format. Annihilation (Spin Edition) Main Article:Robot MPire: Series 3/Annihilation (Spin Edition) In this special, spinning robots from the series compete in a rumble format. Tag Team Main Article:Robot MPire: Series 3/Tag Team In this special, robots pair up into teams to fight each other. Launch Platform & S3 return to defend their title. League Championship Main Article:Robot MPire: Series 3/League Championship In this special, eight robots are randomly put into a group and compete in a round-robin format, where two advance into a single knock-out final. External Links *link here